Whispers in the Dark
by joyrid3
Summary: Naraku's consumed by his passion for Kikyo. Based on the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. ONESHOT [NarKik]


**N/A:** Hey there kiddies...This is my first attempt at my favourite IY pairing – Naraku and Kikyou. I'm writing this because of a NarKik vid I saw on youtube and the music was just perfect for them!

Ahem...Anyway, I recommend that you see the AMV that inspired me to do this. It's _"Whispers in the dark" – Naraku and Kikyo by __YamiYugiteaforever_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (who do I have to kill for Naraku?).

The song is "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet. (and I don't own it either, obviously)

**Whispers in the Dark**

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

Crimson eyes shined strangely in the dark as the priestess walked past him, without sensing his presence. A glimpse of a shadow moving extremely fast and she turned around, clutching her bow. Her senses were alert, her purifying energy rising around her protectively as her _shimidamachuu_ dispersed, looking for the unseen danger.

He grinned, thanking the Gods for the stone that concealed his youki. He could follow her everywhere...he could extend his hand, grab her neck and sink his claws into it. No blood would trickle down his fingers, as it did fifty years ago, because this body was a fake. She only lived to destroy him, she lingered on this earth because of _him_. He wanted to kill her, to crush her, to take her by force as the wounded bandit had wanted many years ago.

She turned around again and scouted the area, but her replicated body had the same dull human senses and she couldn't distinguish his frame in the dark. A wave of his hand sent a powerful wind in her direction and she sheltered herself with her hands as the ribbon that kept her hair bound flew far away. Ebony locks of straight, long, perfect hair fell down her shoulders, reaching her waist. He could barely control himself when he saw her like that and that made him want her even more. She was the only woman to have such an effect on him.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

He recalled the memory of the past her, equally beautiful, equally powerful, but infinitely more naïve and pure. Her heart belonged to that pathetic excuse for a hanyou back then and the mere thought of that made his blood boil. She belonged to him and no one else and he'd never let Inuyasha have her, even if he had to die for it.

Her dark eyes gazed in his direction and he resisted the temptation of stepping out into the open. The wind was making her garments tighten around her body, revealing her forms and he imagined making her his right there, on the ground. He could practically hear her moan beneath him, his passion shining in blood-colored eyes.

The _miko_, unaware of the monster's presence, continued her solitary journey, flanked by her soul stealers.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Kikyo..._

Without wasting another moment, the priestess pulled out an arrow, letting it fill with purifying energy and shot it at the bushes behind her. She had felt no demonic energy, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched and now she had heard a whisper. It was faint, but she swore she had heard her name.

The strange wind had stopped blowing, but she knew the arrow hadn't hit its target.

"Naraku." she spoke.

In the darkness, he started. He loved the way his name sounded when she said it, her voice filled with anger and loathe.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
_

She couldn't tell where the sounds were coming from, since she heard them from all directions.

_Kikyo..._

"I know you're here. Show yourself!" she commanded, drawing another arrow.

A malevolent laugh overwhelmed her senses and she took a step back, cursing herself for showing him such weakness. It worried her that she couldn't sense his aura, the evil aura she knew too well. Were her powers weakening?  
She heard the echo of whispers again, the unmistakable sound of his deep voice filling her soul.

_Kikyo..._

He was toying with her, he wanted to make her lose her composure, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Suddenly, a shadow passed by her and she felt the bow being torn from her hands, the force almost pushing her back. The breath stopped in her throat, but she showed no sign of fear, waiting for him to reveal himself.

A shadow emerged from the darkness, ruby eyes shining with malice and holding her broken bow. His hands were burned from the contact with her purifying energy, but he was smirking.

Her eyes pierced through his, filled with hate and he savored her gaze. She never looked away when facing him, she stared into the eyes of the man who killed her in such a horrid way, even though he had the upper hand.

_I wonder if you'd do the same while I'm possessing you..._

He didn't say anything, but she was sure she heard him inside of her mind. His words were tedious and she looked at him with despise.

"You'll never have me." she told him.

He advanced, knowing full well she wouldn't back away.

_I thought a miko should shed such worldly feelings as pride and ego..._

"Maybe I shouldn't refer to myself as a _miko_, then. Stay out of my mind." she said in a frozen tone.

He was in front of her now and his hand reached her fragile neck. If he tightened his grip just a little, he could break it. He looked at her. Her face was even more beautiful, when her features were contorted by pain.

No, he wouldn't kill her. He had never wanted her dead. Even fifty years ago, he thought she'd use the jewel to stay alive and he would have both her and the Shikon no Tama. But she had thwarted his plans. This time it would be different.

He took her in, looking at her _chihaya. _He imagined her red _hakama_ as a symbol the blood-tainted path she walked and her _kimono_ shirt a vision of white purity. It didn't suit her anymore, he thought, as his claws slashed through the fabric.

She glared at him, but remained silent, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She wouldn't surrender herself to this monster, she couldn't! Ignoring the outside world, Kikyo focused on drawing energy to her palms. She had shot beams of energy through her palms several times before, but the effort drained her greatly so she only had one chance.

Knitting her brows, the _miko_ looked her aggressor in the eyes as her hands rested on his chest. He remained frozen for a moment and she took advantage of that, releasing her purifying energy into him.

Naraku felt an intense burning sensation in his chest as he was pushed back, but he wasn't going to lose her now. Not when he had her in his clutches.

He ignored the intense pain as his body started to regenerate at the fastest possible rate. It was worth it to see the look in her eyes. He could swear he even sensed fear in her scent and it smelled delicious.

Her _kimono_ shirt was torn to shreds, barely hanging on to her body and revealing her naked breasts to him. Even if he knew her body was a fake, he felt a distinct sensation in his groin area.

Kikyo took out the knife she was hiding in one of her sleeves. She couldn't let this monster have her, she'd rather die.

Before she realized what was happening, he was upon her, the knife's blade broken in half, laying useless on the ground, far away from her reach.  
"You think I'm going to let you go so easily?" he asked and she saw the anticipation in his eyes, the burning need for _something_.

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

She felt him grab her wrists as his weight kept her legs from struggling. Her breath was coming in slow pants, the image of her chest moving in the rhythm of her breath as her body trembled beneath him driving him insane.

"Get it over with." she said and he felt the dull acceptance in her voice.

No, it won't be like that. He wanted to hear her soul breaking, he wanted her to scream and moan...he wanted her to hate it or love it will all her being. Her indifference hurt more than her holy arrows. No one else would exist for her, except him. Not her friends, not her sister and definitely not the disgusting half-mutt.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

His lips captured hers possessively as if he wanted to draw her soul into him. His passion poured into her, making her almost submit to his sweet torture, but she was stronger than that. She had to be. Her small teeth tried to pierce through his tongue and he felt both amused and aroused at her intent to resist him. His fangs sank into her lips and he tasted blood, showing her how pathetic her attempt had been. He stopped and his eyes raised to meet hers, wanting to see her crumble.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

She felt her will power leaving her as she gazed into his eyes. Abysses of crimson stared back at her and she was amazed of the _feeling_ she saw in them. She didn't think he'd be capable of any feeling. Shaking the thoughts away, she struggled from his grip as he laughed.

"You can't escape me." he whispered into her ear. "Don't forget, you live for me."

"I live to destroy you!" she spat.

He grinned and leaned in, biting her neck.

_You'll never be free of me._

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

**A/N:** I just love NarKik! R&R!


End file.
